Je suis Maria
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Je suis le feu qui embrase le Mexique. Je suis le Sud. Je suis la guerre, le sang, la mort, le désespoir, la tentatrice, la sirène. Je suis la seule qui ait survécu. Je suis la seule qui continue. Je suis Maria. Songfic avec la chanson C'est moi de Marie-Mai.


**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une Songfic sur mon personnage préférée de Twilight, Maria ! La chanson est « C'est moi » de Marie-Mai. Pour moi, ces paroles désignent parfaitement ce que je pense de Maria, et j'ai donnée la suite. Je suis très fière de ce que j'ai écris, et j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi ! Bonne lecture !**

_**DISCLAIMER : **__Le personnage appartient à Stephenie Meyer et la musique à Marie-Mai. _

_**Je suis la première, la dernière, le chaud et le froid.**_

Dans le sud de l'Amérique, on me connaît bien. On me craint, on me respecte. Je suis leur figure d'autorité, leur reine. Ils font tout pour me plaire, pour s'attirer mes faveurs. Je suis la première à avoir pris le relais de Benito, après sa mort. J'ai préservée son héritage. Les nouveaux-nés. Une révolution dans l'art de la guerre chez les vampires. Il a été le véritable premier à avoir eu cette brillante idée, mais je me suis chargée de la faire vivre après sa destruction. Et je suis la seule à avoir survécue. Je suis la dernière du premier temps, des premières guerres de nouveau-nés, à être encore en vie.

Je suis Maria. Certains disent me connaître, mais en faite ils ne savent rien de moi. Ils ne connaissent que celle que je veux bien leur montrer. J'ai plusieurs masques. Plusieurs personnalités. Plusieurs rôles. Je suis le chaud et le froid, la glace et le feu, la terre et la mer. Je peux être bonne, douce et généreuse. Je peux être dure, cruelle et impitoyable. Cela dépend des jours, de mes humeurs et des gens que j'ai en face de moi.

Je suis Maria. Et je tiens le sud dans le creux de ma main.

_**J'ai un cœur de pierre, dans mes rêves, tu n'existes pas, tu n'existes pas. **_

Je suis connue comme étant insensible. C'est entièrement vrai. Je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre. Je n'ai pas de cœur du tout. La vie est plus simple ainsi, si vous saviez ! Ne pas aimez, ne rien ressentir, si ce n'est de la haine et une envie de combattre. C'est facile. C'est la seule manière de régner, de survivre. Des hommes, j'en n'en ai pas eu tant que ça. Quand on règne sur la moitié de l'Amérique, on n'a pas vraiment le temps pour ça.

Oh, il y'en avait bien eu. Alejandro. Jasper. Quelques amants sans importance pris à l'occasion. Mais ils n'existaient pas vraiment dans mon cœur, dans ma tête. Des jouets, servant uniquement à me satisfaire. Des petits chiens, auquel on est attaché mais qui dans le fond restent des animaux.

La seule chose que j'aimais réellement, c'était Monterrey. Depuis la mort d'Alejandro, il n'y à que Monterrey. Ma seule raison de vivre et de me battre. Ma ville, mon territoire principal. Je pouvais bien perdre tout le Sud, tant que je ne perdais pas Monterrey.

_**Je suis un mystère, solitaire, la force de trois. **_

La solitude est quelque chose qui a toujours été mon fardeau, mais aussi ma force. Je ne m'étais attaché que très rarement, et à chaque fois cela c'était mal fini. Alejandro, Julia, Antonio, Nettie, Lucy, Jasper, tous avait fini par me quitter d'une certaine manière. Mieux valait rester seule, sans attache. Quand on est à la tête d'une armée et presque d'un empire, on n'a pas le temps pour les sentiments, il faut être forte, déterminée et solide. La force de trois ne suffirait pas, il faut être la force de mille. Et je l'avais.

On me trouve mystérieuse, inquiétante. Il est vrai que je ne parle pas beaucoup. Je ne trouve pas ça nécessaire. Ces humains qui parlent pour ne rien dire où simplement pour le plaisir d'entendre leurs voix m'exaspérait, plus que l'être humain en général. Je ne dévoile jamais mes intentions, à moins que j'y sois contrainte. J'aime laisser le suspens, surprendre, cela m'aide à me faire craindre. Et se faire craindre, c'est régner.

_**Je suis prisonnière de moi-même, mais jamais de toi, mais jamais de toi.**_

Prisonnière… De moi-même, oui, je le suis. Pour moi, quitter Monterrey où le Sud pour devenir un simple nomade ou intégrer un clan, voire même en former un, est inimaginable. Je crée des nouveaux-nés, je combats, je livre des batailles, je commande, j'enfreins les lois, je provoque les Volturi, c'est ma vie. Et bien que par moment je suis exténuée, à bout de nerfs et lasse, je me savais incapable de tout plaquer pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Dans un sens, c'est un vrai handicap. Je suis prisonnière de l'idée que je me fais de la vie. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour m'en délivrer.

En revanche, aucun homme ne m'a jamais dominé. Ni aucune femme, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais obéi à personne, et je ne le ferais jamais. J'ai toujours été mon propre maître, et je le serais toujours. Alejandro n'a jamais réussie à me dompter, ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayée. J'étais sûrement le vampire le plus rebelle qu'il avait crée. Quand a Nettie et Lucy, elles avaient bien essayée de me détruire, mais elles avaient échouée, comme tous. Jasper… m'obéissait. Je l'avais dompté. Mais pas entièrement. Au fond de lui, il restait un animal sauvage et incontrôlable. Il avait fini par partir. C'était mieux ainsi. Nous étions trop différents. Notre histoire aurait fini en tuerie.

_**Rien ne me déchire, rien ne vient à bout de moi.**_

Je ne me considère pas comme invincible, personne ne l'est. Il y'a forcément quelqu'un, quelque part, qui saurait me battre. Mais je suis au-dessus de la plupart des vampires. Que ce soit sur le combat à mains nues où sur la force mental. Mes années passés à combattre les nouveaux-nés, à les formés, avait fait de moi une guerrière redoutable et accomplie. Je connaissais chaque coup à donnée, je savais repérée chaque faiblesse de mon adversaire et m'en servir contre lui. J'étais rapide, fourbe, je frappais comme un serpent tout en ayant la discrétion d'une araignée. Je suis un cobra dangereux, car je peux facilement m'emporter. Et coupée une tête où deux, à l'occasion.

Ma force mental est également l'une des mes plus grandes armes, car dans la guerre, être un bon soldat ne suffit pas. Il faut de l'intelligence, de la tactique. Planifier un plan de bataille demander du talent. Et de la finesse. J'étais connue pour ma redoutable et infinie intelligence. Personne ne pouvait me duper où me mentir, je le sentais immédiatement. Aucun de leur coup ne peut m'atteindre, je suis blindée, les années ont fait de moi un roc. Je ne dévoile jamais mes intentions où mes pensées. Garder le secret et frapper là où on s'y attend le moins, l'un des arts que je maîtrise le mieux. J'estime que dans une guerre, il faut aussi avoir de la classe. Je peux m'en vanter. Je suis forte. Que ce soit dans les muscles où dans la tête. Je suis le général et le soldat. Le centurion et le légionnaire. Le bras et l'esprit. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de second. Je me suis suffit à moi-même.

_**Je fais mes lois, je décide, si quelqu'un doit faire un choix, c'est moi, rien ne glisse entre mes doigts.**_

Les lois ? Pff ! Les Volturi peuvent aller au diable, avec leurs lois ! C'est moi, qui fais la loi dans le sud. Moi qui dis où est quand, pourquoi et comment. Les vampires le savent très bien. Ils font semblant de respecter les lois des Volturi, tout comme moi, mais ils savent qui est leur véritable maître. Je dirige le sud, je le commande. Il ne se passe un acte quelque part sans que je sois au courant, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, des sentinelles et des espions surveillent chaque personne qui entre et qui sort de mon territoire et m'informe de leurs faits et gestes. Et si quelqu'un à le malheur de faire la moindre erreur, c'est de sa vie qu'il devra répondre.

Monterrey est une zone gardée. Ma Volterra. Personne n'y touche, à cette ville. Personne ne s'y installe sans ma permission, ce que j'accordais rarement. Je n'aimais déjà pas savoir des inconnus se balader dans les rues de cette ville si chère à mon cœur, alors les savoir y vivre ? Cela me mettrait trop en colère. Il y'avait cependant des expectations. Quand le vampire m'est utile. Mais au final, je finis toujours par me débarrasser de lui. Que des pions entre mes mains, voilà ce qu'ils était. Et rien de plus. A peine mieux que les humains. Ils le savent, mais se taise. Ils connaissent ma façon de penser, mais ont trop peur de moi pour réagir.

Pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'une simple femelle, dirait-on. Petite et pas très forte, dépourvue de don particulier. Ca, c'est ce que les gens du Nord pense de moi. Ils ont torts. Ce qui m'ont connue savent comment je suis, ce que je suis, qui je suis. Et j'ai un don. J'ai le don d'inspirer la peur. J'ai le don de terroriser les gens, du haut de mon 1 mètre 52, je fais trembler quiconque me regardait. Et c'est par la peur qu'on domine. Ils craignent aussi mon talent au combat. Je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de n'importe quel vampire du nord. Ils sont dépourvus de talent aux combats, ces nomades et ces clans. Voilà pourquoi on me craignait, pourquoi on m'obéit. Parce que je _suis _la peur.

_**J'ai la conscience tranquille, je vis aux jours à la fois, mon chemin je le décide, je le fais comme je le vois.**_

Je devrais être morte de culpabilité, avec tous les crimes et les horreurs que j'ai commise. Je ne compte plus le nombre de cadavres que j'ai laissée derrière moi, cela ne me dérange pas de laisser des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, voir des nourrissons crevés devant moi. Je suppose que c'est cela, la définition de « inhumain ». Ma conscience n'était pas tranquille, mais je ne connaissais pas la culpabilité. J'avais bien d'autres problèmes à gérer pour me préoccuper de remords inutiles et ennuyeux.

Le problème avec l'éternité, c'est l'ennui. Quand on vit éternellement, on finit inévitablement par s'ennuyeux, une fois qu'on à tout essayer. Certain vampires cherchent désespérément à vaincre l'ennui par tous les moyens, ils en viennent à cesser de vivre réellement juste par la quête de nouveautés. Personnellement, bien que je sois sujette à l'ennui, comme chaque vampire, je n'ai pas ces problèmes là. J'ai une solution simple et fiable. Vivre au jour le jour. Ne pas se soucier de demain, ni des conséquences éventuels de nos actes. Prendre des risques quand ils se présentent, essayer de nouvelles choses quand elles viennent à vous, vivre, tout simplement. Certes, il faut garder la prudence. Mais il faut aussi savoir croquer la vie à pleines dents, mais sans se presser. Quand on est éternel, inutile de courir, on à tout le temps.

J'ai toujours été maître de ma vie, et personne ne m'a jamais donnée des ordres. Et cela n'arrivera jamais. J'ai toujours tracé mon chemin comme je le sentais, comme je l'imaginais, quand je veux quelque chose, je le prend, quand je commence quelque chose, je vais jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai pas laissée ma vie se faire diriger par les lois des Volturi et par la peur des représailles si on les enfreint. Et c'est très libérateur, comme vie. On se sent libre comme l'air. Oh, un jour arrivera où ces chers Italiens débarqueront à ma porte pour me faire la peau. Je suis audacieuse, mais pas stupide. Je connais leur force. Et je sais que je ne pourrais pas toujours les provoquer sans en payer les conséquences. Mais le jour où cela arrivera, je leur tiendrais tête, et je mourrais la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres.

_**Qu'on m'admire, qu'on me déteste, j'ai le sourire collé aux lèvres, c'est moi. **_

L'opinion des autres m'a toujours laissée indifférente. Je savais bien que Nettie et Lucy était parfois choquées par mes actes, voir révoltées, mais cela m'était bien égale. Je suis tel que je suis. Meurtrière, sanglante, insensible, dure, sévère, sarcastique, cruelle, inhumaine. Je considérais ma capacité à me ficher royalement de ce que les gens pensaient de moi comme une qualité libératrice et rare. Cela me permettait de mener mes guerres à bien, faire ce qu'il fallait. L'opinion des autres était importants pour la plupart des souverains, et les bloquait dans leurs combats. Moi, je suivais mon instinct sans me préoccuper des gens. Soit ils m'acceptait tels que je suis, soit ils foutait le camp de Monterrey.

_**Il se brûle à mes lèvres, mais jamais longtemps. **_

J'étais un serpent venimeux, l'aspic qui tua Cléopâtre, une araignée sanguinaire. Certains dans le Sud me surnommaient la Veuve Noire. Mes amants, je les sélectionnais avec beaucoup d'exigences. Je les choisissais. Seul Alejandro et Jasper m'avait choisis, d'une certaine manière. Alejandro m'avait choisi pour devenir un vampire et être sa compagne. Une fois qu'il fut mort, je me jurais de ne plus prendre d'amants, jamais. Mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Je n'avais pas prévu Jasper dans mes comptes.

Au début, il ne devait être qu'un misérable nouveau-né dans mon armée, un pion, un jouet. Il l'a été. Mais il a été bien plus que ça, aussi. Il m'avait guéri d'Alejandro. Je lui étais reconnaissante pour cela. Et il me distrayait. Les années que j'avais passée avec lui font partis des plus belles que de ma vie. Insouciantes, simples, heureuses. Jasper et moi, pendant longtemps, ça a marchée de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit. Le sexe quand on avait envie, les combats quand on avait envie, et le sang, toujours le sang. Je l'aimais, d'une certaine manière. Mais d'un amour uniquement basé sur le sexe, la violence et la haine. Des fondations trop fragiles, trop instables pour mener à une relation sérieuse et amoureuse. J'aurais fini par le tuer, tôt au tard. Il l'avait compris, et au lieu de me combattre, il avait préférée partir.

C'est la seule chose que je lui reprochais. S'être enfui comme un lâche, dans la nuit. Pas même le courage de m'affronter, de venir me voir, me regarder dans les yeux et de me dire qu'il partait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? N'avait-il donc aucun honneur, aucune fierté ? Me craignait-il ? Je ne peux le croire. Si ce rat de Peter n'était pas revenu, il m'aurait affrontée, donc il n'avait pas peur de moi. Peut-être craignait-il de dire adieu à son passé, de tourner cette page si importante de sa vie. Je l'avais formée, je l'avais éduquée, je lui avais appris tout ce qu'il sait aujourd'hui. J'étais sa mère, son amante, sa soeur, sa meilleure amie et sa pire ennemie. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, on gardera toujours quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. Un lien, un sentiment. Et en me quittant aussi promptement, aussi silencieusement, il avait laissée une porte ouverte. Quelque chose d'inachevée. Il n'avait pas été prêt à tourner définitivement le dos à son passé. Je lui en avais donnée l'occasion en allant le voir à Calgary, pour qu'on puisse régler nos comptes, et boucler la boucle. Mais là encore, il n'avait pas voulu parler et m'avait ordonné de partir. Il n'était toujours pas prêt à me dire au revoir, à en finir avec moi et le Sud. J'attendrais qu'il soit prêt. A ce moment là, il reviendra et nous crèverons l'abcès. Nous terminerons ce qui a commencée cette nuit de 1863, sur la route de Galveston. Cela se terminera peut-être par sa mort, peut-être par la mienne. Qui sait ? L'avenir nous le dira.

_**Car on ne joue par le rusé à mes sentiments. **_

Personne ne de me dupe. Je sais déceler le mensonge aussi bien que si c'était mon don. Le visage trahit la voix. Personne ne me manipule, ni ne se joue de moi. Je le sentais toujours. Et les punitions que j'infligeais étaient toujours à la hauteur du crime. J'avais deux façon de procéder. La manière direct et violente, la manière lente et plus compliquée. Les deux était l'extase.

Quand je ne voulais pas m'encombrer où que j'étais fatiguée, pas d'humeur à jouée, je me contentais de couper la tête du petit rat. Simple et net. Cela envoyait un message clair à tout le monde, de cette manière je me faisais craindre et respecter. Mais c'était rapide. Et parfois, la rapidité m'ennuyait. Alors, je faisais tout autrement. Ma victime, je la choisissais attentivement. Plus la personne était forte et dur, plus le jeu était amusant. Le défi est plus grand, et j'aime les défis. Cette personne, je l'amadouais au début. Je me faisais passer pour son amie. J'étais gentille, adorable, je me confiais à elle et je la laissais croire qu'elle pouvait jouer avec moi, faire ce qu'elle voulait de ma personne. Ils marchaient à chaque fois. Et personne ne se doutait qu'en fait, c'était moi qui tirais les ficelles.

Une fois le lien bien tissée, je commençais à empiéter sur sa vie. A chercher ses problèmes, ce qui lui faisait de la peine où la troublait. Ses faiblesses. Une fois trouvée, j'introduis alors doucement mon poison. Je la pousse à douter de tout, de tout le monde. De remettre tout en question, de réévaluer sa vie, encore et encore. Je la poussais à douter de sa propre personne, à se haïr elle-même, à se dégoûtée. Jusqu'à la folie. Je ne voulais pas ces personnes. Non, je voulais les briser. Les détruire de l'intérieur. Entrer en elles et éliminer tout ce qu'il restait de leur personnalité, les rendre folles et en faire des pantins vivants. Certains vivaient dans ces ténèbres sans fin et terrible. D'autres se donner la mort, tellement ils ne supportait plus ce que j'avais fait d'eux. Mais je n'étais en rien responsable. Il s'est tué lui-même. Il s'est détruit lui-même. Je n'ai fais que dire quelques paroles douce, quelques phrases bien placés. Eux-mêmes ne se rendait pas compte que c'était moi qui les poussait à l'enfer. Je passais toujours pour innocente dans ces cas de folies. Et je m'amusais terriblement.

_**C'est moi, rien ne glisse entre mes doigts.**_

Dans le sud, rien ne m'échappe. Je sais tout ce qui se passe, partout. Que ce soit dans le Texas, le Mexique où la Colombie, je connaissais les moindres fait et gestes des vampires qui était sur mes terres. Je savais qui entrais et sortait. Je choisissais qui j'avais envie de garder et qui j'éliminais. Le sud, c'est mon terrain de jeux. Je suis une araignée. Je suis la Veuve Noire. Et le Sud est ma toile. Je capturais ceux qui s'y aventuraient. Et je les dévorais. Personne ne pouvait rien contre moi, ici. Je suis la reine, la déesse, la chef.

Je suis Maria. Et je contrôle le sud.

Je suis le Sud.


End file.
